1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a human body detecting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related art technologies disclose an apparatus having a human body sensor configured to switch, when the human body sensor has sensed a human body, the apparatus to a standby mode from an energy-saving mode.